A Flower's Voice: A My Hero Academia Story
by SunrayShiningLight1999
Summary: 17 years old, a single mother completing her education to become a pro hero to support her and her daughter. Kimura Kanon has kept her life outside of school a secret for twp months now, but she's decided to let Todoroki Shoto into her life...but not her heart. Todoroki is glad she trusts him but he's scared that of she gets too close she'll end up hurt. *Longer Summary Inside*


**Longer Summary: ****She's 17 years old and a mother and attending U.A in the hero course to finally complete her education and follow her dream to be a pro hero. Kimura Kanon, she's been at U.A for two months now, and has managed to keep her age and her life outside of school secret. She knows her secrets can't stay that way forever, especially when she notices that one of her new friends has taken note of her odd habits.**

**He's 15 years old and aiming to become the next number one hero by attending the hero course, and he's going to do it while pushing his father out of his life. Todoroki Shoto, he's slowly allowed himself to make friends since he started at U.A now, he's taking note of the new girl's hidden sadness she only shows when she's alone the odd habit of being excused from class at the same time each day. **

**Kanon is trying to be a mother and become a pro hero at the same time. Shoto is trying to escape his father and become the next number one hero. They grow close and become a big part of each other's lives. She's scared to trust another boy. He's scared he'll only just get any girl in his life hurt. They're both determined to prove the other wrong but can they do that when ghosts from both their pasts come back to haunt them and people currently in their lives threaten to tear them apart at each turn?**

* * *

**Author's Note: ****OC's name is Kanon. The pronunciation is: Kayh-nahn.**

* * *

It's been two months since she started at U.A and today she's grinning to herself. She's thinking about how her sweet little girl couldn't stop talking about her new favorite hero, who actually isn't a pro hero yet. The three year old's new favorite hero is a certain boy with two quirks and two natural hair colors.

Almost as if her thoughts summoned him, Todoroki clears his throat, standing beside her. She was at her locker putting away her binder and grabbing her lunch kit. She knows he's noticed her odd habit of leaving class at the same exact times everyday… and the fact she's made up shit excuses for it each time he's asked.

"Hey Todoroki, what's up?" She asks, slinging her lunch box across her shoulder. Out of all the friends she's made here Todoroki is the one who asks the least amount of questions, but when he does ask questions, it's the ones that tell her he sees right through her lame excuses and pathetic lies.

"What are you doing for lunch today?" He asks, walking along beside her. "I was thinking we could spend lunch together today, I notice you disappear at lunch most of the time or you eat alone when you don't disappear." Todoroki answers casually.

Internally Kanon groans, she has no more lies to feed him, even if she did he sees right through them and it's time she tells at least one person. All day the only thing she wants to do is gush to her friends about something cute her daughter did or just talk about her in general.

"You know what, come with me." Kanon grabs Todoroki's wrist and pulls him down the hall and down the stairs. She leads him outside and out to the street.

"Kimura, where are we going?!" Todoroki calls from behind her. He's keeping up with her but is incredibly confused.

"You'll see!" She answers happily. They turn the corner and go another block to where a daycare is nestled into a few trees. There are young children sitting out on blankets eating lunch. Kanon leads Todoroki into the daycare and she's greeted warmly by the staff.

"Mommy!" A tiny voice yells and before Todoroki can fully process what's going on there is a tiny child with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes jumping into Kimura's arms. "You brought Todoroki-san!" The child exclaims, looking to Todoroki in awe.

"Yes I did, how about you go save a spot for us on your blanket, alright Sora?" Kimura suggests to the tiny girl as she puts her down.

"Okay mommy!" The little one runs off and Kimura turns to Todoroki looking nervous.

"You...you're a mom?" Todoroki asks, his shock evident in his voice. He had guessed a million things about Kimura's odd habits and secrecy but her being a mother wasn't one of them.

"Yeah...and I'm actually seventeen." Kimura confesses, only adding to Todoroki's shock. "Sora is three." Now there's apprehension on Kimura's face but Todoroki thinks of his own parents and of other parents that are out there. Even some of the third year students.

"She's adorable, let's go eat with her, we can talk later, Kimura." Todoroki replies. He sees the relief in her face and what seems to be tears in her eyes. The fact she was terrified of his reaction makes him mad. _What the hell has she had to put up with for the past three years?! _Todoroki asks himself as he sits down on the blanket Kimura lead him to.

"Todoroki-san, you're my favorite hero!" Sora tells him excitedly. Normally he would correct someone on this but he only corrects older children. The little girl in front of him is just so excited and so young that he can't bring himself to do it.

"What about your mom, she's an awesome hero too." Todoroki points out and he gets a sassy eye roll from the three year old.

"Duh, but you have a ice and fire quirk, which means you can be both a ice prince and a fire prince." The toddler states, her tone matter-of-fact. Beside him Kimura is trying to stifle laughter by shoving food into her mouth.

"Which one would be your favorite, Sora-chan?" Todoroki asks and while the toddler thinks about her answer he leans over to Kimura. "Stop picturing it, Kimura." He whispers but that only causes Kimura to finally lose it and die of laughter.

In the two months that he's known her, Todoroki has never seen Kimura laugh like this. He grins, enjoying the sound of her laughter. Returning his attention to Sora the toddler has a look of awe on her face, she's staring at her mom. For Sora to be this in awe by her mother's laughter tells Todoroki one thing; Kimura doesn't laugh like this often...or ever.

Sora turns to Todoroki and gets up, coming over to him and she whispers in his ear, "what did you tell mommy?" The little girl looks to her mom who is only just calming down, "she's never laughed like that!"

So he was right, Kimura hasn't ever belly laughed around her daugher, who is three years old now. This secret is only one of many that Todoroki knows she's keeping but he won't push. She's opening up to him, that's clear and the fact she chose to take him to meet her daughter tells him she also trusts him. If he were to start pushing for more he knows he'll only cause her to close herself off from the world again and push him away.

They spent their entire lunch hour at the daycare playing with Sora and other children. Konan realized she showed Todoroki a side of her that she hadn't shown anyone since before Sora was born. She also got to see a side of him she didn't he had and even now, as they walk back to school, there is an undeniable goofy grin on his face that makes her heart race. She stares at him to burn his smile into her memories.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to introduce me to your daughter, Kimura." He turns his head down to look at her, catching her staring at him. "She's a bright kid, just like her mother." If Kanon's cheeks weren't red before, they are now.

She looks away from him and down at her feet. Her heart flutters in her chest and her blush travels up into her ears, but at least her hair hides them. "Thanks Todoroki, that means a lot." Kanon looks up at him again after she's sure her cheeks are less red.

"Would you mind if I came with you to see Sora every day?" His question catches her off guard and surprises her.

"No, not at all, in fact I'm sure Sora would love that!" Kanon answers happily.

"What about you, Kimura, how do you feel about it?" Todoroki asks her and she finds herself emotionally pulling away from him.

"I'm fine with it, having a friend who knows about my daughter and that wants to come visit her is amazing, it gives me someone to talk about her with!" Kanon answers, plastering a smile on her face, hoping he can't tell that it's forced.

Yes, she trusts him enough to introduce him to Sora and tell him how old she actually is, but she doesn't trust him enough to let him into her heart. She can't let herself get caught up in these feelings, she has a child to raise and support.

Todoroki watches her, watches as she hides herself away again, as she pulls herself away from him and makes her walls that much harder to get past. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why. Just take Sora's age and subtract it from her mother's, you get 14. Watch how Kimura moves away from any boy who she may run into or who touches her and you can make a pretty good guess at how Sora was conceived; without Kimura's consent.

He leaves her, because pushing her will get him nowhere. He wants her to trust him but at the same time doesn't want her to get too close to him either. With how his father is… he'll only end up getting her hurt and she's clearly had enough hurt throughout her life.

They arrive back at school and Todoroki takes it upon himself to answer any and all questions thrown at them because Kimura can't lie to save her life. He'd never tell her that though because watching her try to lie to him is kinda cute. It's even cuter when she gets flustered when he asks a question that could force her to tell the truth and she has to make up a lie on the spot.

School ended for the day and Shoto walked with Kimura to the daycare to pick up Sora, who was ecstatic to see him again. In fact the toddler asked him to walk with her and her mommy all the way home and asked if he could carry her all the way there. He obliged the youngest, unable to say no to her big blue eyes.

When they reached the shrine that the Kimura family lives in Kimura had Sora go on ahead of her then she turned to Shoto and teased him. She told him she might have to rethink letting him spend time with her and Sora, especially if he's going to spoil Sora every time he sees her. He had retorted saying that just for that he's going to give her a giant bag of pure sugar candy everyday after school. Kimura instantly glared at him and he couldn't help but laugh.

At this moment though, he's at home laying on his bed with a grin on his face. He hasn't stopped smiling since he left Kimura's place. He managed to get her phone number and her email address. When he walked in smiling his sister immediately asked him what he was smiling about. Wanting to keep it to himself he simply told her that he'd tell her one day.

"Shoto, dinner is ready." His sister tells him from outside the door.

"I'll be out in a minute." He replies, sending a quick text to Kimura asking her how her evening has been and if she has any plans for the weekend. He hears his father's voice in the kitchen so he wipes the smile off of his face. He doesn't need or want his father asking him about anything and somehow finding out about Kanon and Sora.

Thinking about the text he sent he asks himself what the hell he's doing, he really is just going to get her hurt if his father ever finds out about her. Just as he thinks that his phone vibrates in his pocket, and no doubt it's probably Kimura with answers to his questions.

Shoto grabs a plate and food without saying anything to his father, who seems too distracted with the newspaper anyway. He's about to sneak off back to his room but his father clears his throat. "Shoto, where were you at lunch today?"

"I went out for lunch with a friend, why?" He asks, turning to his father.

"I was told you went out for lunch with a girl." His father's body language makes it obvious that it's not a question and he's not done talking. "I don't need you getting distracted by a teenaged fling, you need to be focused on becoming the next number one hero."

Shoto rolls his eyes at his father and then grabs a container and pushes his food into it. "I can hang out with whoever the hell I want and I'm going to become the number one hero my own way." He grabs his bag and jacket and heads to the door. "I'm heading out, don't wait up for me." Shoto exits the house before anyone can say anything. Maybe he'll go visit his mom for a but and then… go visit Kimura. Where he's going to spend the night, he doesn't know. What he does know is that he doesn't want to be in that house anymore.

It's true his dad isn't home that often with work but the atmosphere in the house is still toxic and the walls hold too many horrible memories for him.

Shoto takes his phone out of his pocket to read Kimura's text. Her evening isn't going great apparently… She received news that the boy who raped her got out of prison on bail and then he left a note on their door saying that he's going to take his child from her.

This isn't something you reply to through text, Shoto immediately presses the call button and changes directions. He can visit his mom another day, tonight he's going to Kimura's place and staying there to protect her and Sora from whoever this psycho is.

"Shoto, don't tell me you're on your way here." Kimura says when she answers.

"I am and I won't let you tell me not to, Kanon!" He replies sternly and there is a moment of silence on the other end. He realizes it's probably because he just called her by her first name and she called him by his first name. "I know you're parents are there, and your grandpa, and you can very well protect yourself but I won't sleep tonight if I'm not there knowing I can do something to help!" Shoto explains and there is a soft sigh on the other end.

"Alright Shoto, you can stay in the spare bedroom, it's right across from mine and Sora's, see you in a few."

"Yeah, I'll be there in five minutes."

"Okay, thank you, Shoto."

The call ends and he picks up his pace, running the rest of the way to the shrine. This isn't the first time he's protected her from a psychopath, and he'll be damned if it's the last time. She has powerful quirk but she can't defend herself while using it.

He arrives at the shrine in exactly five minutes and he hears yelling coming from inside the house. He doesn't waste any time rushing inside, activating both of his quirks.


End file.
